Dares
by LuLuuu
Summary: A fairy. Emmett would never live this down. Not for an eternity. Jasper/ONESHOT.


**Because I actually really enjoyed writing the Bella/Jasper oneshot of Jasper changing Bella, I figured I'd do another oneshot based on the ''Mr Fairy'' Comment made by Bella. **

**P.S. If you're curious as to why Bella says Mr Fairy, read _My Forever _first. Then you'll understand. Thank you all for reading my stories :) **

**All in Jaspers' POV. This takes place before Bella is even alive. About 1967. **

**P.P.S Alice isn't around. At all. Enjoy!**

I grumbled. Emmett had once again beaten me in a hunting competition and if i'm honest, it threw me. Me. A Major in the Confederate army, beaten by someone just thirty years old. Emmetts' booming laughter was apparant and childishly, I folded my arms around my chest, chin in the air.

''Aw, come on man! Don't be like th-...'' His words trailed as I slammed into him. Rock on rock, the sound echoing round the trees. We tumbled, a unintelligble tangle of vampire and snarls. I hated losing. I managed to get him pinned underneath me, but I found myself flying backwards after he wriggled his feet free and kicked me hard in the chest. I hit a tree, felling it with a thud. I shot forward projecting fear so strong it brought Emmett to his knees, eyes protruding.

''Jasper, dude! Chill it, I'm sorry!'' he gasped, the fear weakening him. I laughed, breaking the hold of fear on him. I walked over to the spooked vampire still laughing. He stood up with his eyes bulging slightly.

''Em, you know I hate losing''

''I know! Sorry. Jeez! No need to go all emo-empath on me!'' I snarled at him, my lip curled over my teeth. I hated that nickname and he knew it.

''Again, chill dude, its a bit of fun. You know F-U-N, do you know that word Jazz?'' He ran off at that point, his muscled legs carrying away before I had time to react to his words. Throwing my hands up in exasperation I ran after him. He beat me to the house and I heard him re-telling our competition. Well, his side of it anyway. My sigh must've carried to the house as laughter followed. I jumped through the open window landing neatly next to Carlisle.

''Hello Jasper. Good hunting?'' There was a smirk on my adoptive fathers face and a glimmer of humour in his amber eyes. I simply sniffed and headed toward the stairs, laughter once again echoing around the house.

I was mumbling about the unfairness of it all when Rosalie appeared at my door with humour radiating out of every pore in her body.

''Yes, Rose?''

''Jasper, I know you hate losing. So I wondered if you would be willing to up the ante on Emmett?'' I sat up now, her words piquing my interest. This sounded good.

''What, what?'' I sounded eager.

''Well, how about a little wager? You and Emmett. A hunting competition next week; the whole family watching. The loser has to walk around..'' she paused for effect ''_As a fairy'' _whispering the final sentence quietly with wide golden eyes. I contemplated that thought with interest. Seeing Emmett drssed as an over-sized, muscular fairy would be something he would never live down for eternity.

''Sure! Its on'' She smirked.

''Thought you'd be interested Jazz'' She turned then, her blonde hair swinging in a perfect arc. I gulped. What had I done? Too late to back out now though.

The next week was a constant war of words, of riling each other and trash-talking to gear ourselves up. Neither of us wanted to lose, but one of us was going to; that much was obvious. Emmett even started a fight, his fist missing my head by a few inches and plowing straight into the dry wall; to Esmes' horror. I retaliated by flooring him with fear and nerves. He didn't start a fight again, well, not for the duration of that week anyway.

We snarled playfully at each other but by the end of week we were both thirsty again, so the light playfulness of the snarls was replaced with angry, competative, gutteral snarls aimed to scare and drive away any potential threats or competion. The drive for blood knocked us both of rational thought, but Emmett was never the brightest vampire to begin with but his thirst was also fueling mine, making me ten times as dangerous at that point.

The hunting day came, with the family minus me and Emmett having already set off. Our aim? Take down the largest grizzly within the least amount of time. Easy. I felt my thirst cloud my brain, like a mist. My eyes took in Emmetts hulking figure and instunct said I had to threaten him. Drive away competition. I tore my shirt off, exposing my lean, muscled, scarred body as I crouched down. A growl rumbled its way through me and Emmett snapped and snarled, tearing his own shirt off. A shout drifted through the trees alerting us that the rest of the family had fed and were waiting for us to begin.

I tore off through the trees. My sensitive nose picking up a thousand different scents until I came across one that sent me wild. It was a bear, a young male from the testosterone I could smell in the air along with its scent. I turned on my heel and headed in its direction until a loud, wet sound came from the direction I had just turned from. Emmett had found a bear. Damn! I picked up my pace and saw the bear near the water. I slipped down and padded silently toward my prey. It heard me a second too late and I dove onto the beasts back, effectly breaking it in two. I snapped its neck to make sure it didn't feel pain.

I sank my teeth into the warm fur, tearing it away before allowing my teeth to take a hold of the skin directly above its centre point. Its heart. I heard something approaching and I turned to defend my kill. I saw it was the entire Family, along with Emmetts huge_, _mutated bear.

My heart dropped, literally. I drank the rest of my bear and threw the corpse into the deep water with a splash.

''Right, I've lost then?'' My voice was mopey.

''Yup! You have, Jazzy'' Emmett grinned and came toward me. Fist pound. ''Sorry bro, but it happened. You lost'' he spoke the last two words with poorly disguised glee. I merely rumbled a congratulations through my teeth. Rosalie piped up then...

''Major Jasper Whitlock, the fairy!''

Everyone laughed at my horror struck features, a low moan slipped through my clenched teeth.

''Come on man, it shouldn't be that bad'' The pink fairy costume Rose held up failed the agree with Emmetts statement.

I would never live this down.

**A/N: This one took a while as I have been doing school work as well.**

**All the same, review? You'll make my day! :D**


End file.
